Rumor has it
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: Fem Ryo :) OH WOAH. WAIT. Ryoma? The hailed princess of Seigaku is looking at other guys! While dating Fuuji Syuusuke! What's wrong with the world!


OH WOAH. WAIT. Ryoma? The hailed princess of Seigaku is looking at other guys?! While dating Fuuji Syuusuke?! What's wrong with the world?!

Fuuji had been gone to Europe for three consecutive months when he had gotten the email that would change his view on the rest of the population he had trusted to watch over his precious girlfriend. That damned email. Stupid Inui and his stupid daily updates, he thought as he blatantly ignored the fact that he himself had blackmailed Inui and the rest to update him regularly.

Stupid photography exchange student opportunity. One more week left and he couldn't wait anymore to get his certificate of completion. His girlfriend of almost an entire year now was probably already bored of him now because of this stupid once in a life time opportunity. His girlfriend who didn't have a single romantic bone in her body…that is…until she met Fuuji.

He was proud of himself when the relationship had started out, he had been seriously pursuing her after about two entire months of knowing each other. She was the challenge he would never get enough of -and now apparently still couldn't understand fully-, everyone had discouraged him, all of them saying that she was untouchable and too dense.

But he was Fuuji Syuusuke, the genius of the tennis circuit and just about everything else and he did get the girl he himself was madly in love with despite her dense perception on anything romantic –who he was pretty sure loved him just as much-.

"Is anything wrong Syuusuke?" Miki, the other Japanese transfer student asked, batted her pretty long lashes and grinned her usual smile.

He merely grunted, not even bothering to keep up his façade as he stormed into his room to type a reply.

The student photographer ended up on his bed, rereading the parchment that had suddenly turned his life upside down.

'Pleasant Day,

Ryoma is most healthy, abundantly so that she practically glows with mischief whenever Atobe arrives as her business tutor'

That was normal Inui going straight to the point. Atobe was her brother-in-law ever since her adopted brother Ryoga married his older sister. Huh. Go figure, it's a small world after all.

'Her grades are still on excellent though her English teacher has given up on giving her lessons in favor of keeping her in the library or infirmary for usual English time naps'

Nothing new there either. He even almost smiled as he imagined his girlfriend dozing off in the infirmary and taking up all the beds.

'Troubling matters have arisen though, you should come back soon…much sooner than a week –which is within the probable time lapse available in which you've received and read this letter- there have been rumors of Ryoma's love life. Good one's if she had been single and not in a relationship with yourself'

And the letter ended there. Brilliant Inui. Fuuji had already started calculating how he would murder the sufferable bastard when he-

BING

Fuuji sat up, an eyebrow high up despite his eyes being locked shut. A new message had just arrived on his mail box. Did he dare check?

Sighing with resignation, he got off the bed and plopped down on his comfy chair. His eyes actually opening as he read the sender of the message in the tiny red font

"ECHIZEN RYOMA"

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"O-oi…Echizen…are the rumors true?" Momo, oh sweet innocent naïve Momo. The only one who had the guts to actually ask the little girl about all the rumors.

"Personally, I think Akane didn't get her nose done. Looks the same to me" She replied easily, shrugging her shoulders easily.

Both ignored the noisy bushes around them as they enjoyed their scoops of ice cream.

"Those were rumors two months ago Echizen. I meant the rumors about you" Momo asked, a lot more blunt now that his shyness had made way for irritation.

"Hmmmm…nope. I don't keep up with the gossip like old women do"

Her silent jibe at his questionable –not really—gender was as clear as day, a vein found itself appearing on his forehead

"About you and Yukimura of Rikkaidai" He asked, his voice coming out as a growl

A deep flush appeared on her cheeks as her ice cream dropped to the floor. All the bushes and tree's –within hearing distance—eyes widened at her adorable guilty look.

"W-what…h-how..how'd you find out?!" She practically yelled.

Momo's eyes betrayed his shock at the truth.

"So…you and him really…" he trailed off, coherency being the only thing far from his mind as it went into hyper over drive at the new news he had just been given. As was the rest of the school. His eyes went back to look at her, searching for the truth.

Could this dense little girl have had actually cheated on one of the most dangerous men in Japan –Fuuji—with yet another almost equally dangerous man – Yukimura—meanwhile being still romantically indebt? That just didn't happen!

She nodded, biting her lower lip with her eyes glazed down, almost enough for her long lashes to actually brush her face.

"Please don't tell anyone Momo-sempai! It will never happen again, I promse!" She spoke, hazel eyes now closed shut.

The strong Echizen was now pleading with him. Oh how brilliant his life had become. On any other normal day, he would have laughed his head off and used this as eternal blackmail. But now that she, the princess of Seigaku had just confirmed one of the worst ever rumors to have ever rampaged through the halls of any school, he didn't have any other answer than to pat her head and smile.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else and you can explain to me what happened"

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

This was the day. One entire week had passed. One entire messed up week.

"Syuusuke, this is your stop" Miki, still pinning over the gorgeous Japanese boy, spoke up, slipping her number into his bag while he was –or so she thought- distracted.

"Arigatou for telling me Miki-san" He simply spoke, standing up and leaving, her dreams and fantasies leaving with him.

Seigaku was unusually quiet today for a school day. He chuckled light heatedly despite the heavy feeling on his shoulders.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-uuji s-s-s-s-s-sempai! Y-y-y-y-ou're here! We-we-w-e-welcome back sempai!" The secretary of the school greeted once Fuuji entered the student council room to drop off his trophy for winning first place in some competition he didn't even remember now.

"Yes, thank you for the welcome. Where are the others?" He asked, a bit irritated that his plans would be a bit delayed all due to the stupid student council not being complete.

"At the te-te-te-te-tennis courts…b-b-ut s-s-empai shouldn't-!" His stuttering came to a full stop as the doors slammed close. With eyes wide, he ran over to the window of the student council room trying to signal the student council president of their doom yet to no avail as the sound proof window had to be stuck today of all days.

Fuuji did not find the stuttering weird at all. It was probably normal, the school probably learned of Ryoma's dirty little secret too. Psh. Bastards would have to fall in line. He was still her boyfriend and he wouldn't dare lay a violent hand on her –unless if needed for medical reasons (or maybe even a lot more kinkier reasons) ;) –

At least the courts were still lively, he could hear Tezuka yelling at everyone to go do laps, everyone pulling themselves up to do so before their highly esteemed captain decided on practicing his addition skills on the assigned laps.

What surprised him of course, were the visitors on the court. Especially the one monopolizing his precious girlfriend's time. Especially if this one had been the source of all the bad rumors surrounding his girlfriend.

Runners tripped themselves silly over each other as he merely walked through their ranks, not one of said runners daring to tumble anywhere him. Fufufuf. How funny. He smiled sadistically, cracking his knuckles and taking care of the cricks on his neck. Looking very much like a guy about to punch someone as he made a beeline towards his distracted girlfriend and her so called 'lover'

"O-OI! Fuuji! Don't do this! Not all rumors can be true right?" Murai, the tiny self proclaimed genius –maybe not so much genius when he had jumped in between the predicted situation—spoke up, sprinting into his direct line of target.

Marui was thoughtfully thrown aside with a single –yet very much powerful—flick of Fuuji's hand.

Yukimura had looked up, a grin on his face as his face and Ryoma's were mere inches apart from their shared whisperings.

"Ah, look who's arrived Ryo-chan" He simply directed Ryoma's attention to the business she had not at all noticed till he had pointed it out to her.

She turned around, just as Fuuji arrived behind her, looking up with a sheepish grin on her face.

Both Rikkaidai and Seigaku froze up –minus 4 people—as their princess was being sized up by the genius prodigy.

"Welcome back Syu" She greeted, her arms coming up as she wrapped her boyfriend in a hug.

Fuuji couldn't help but smile at her willingness to hug him. It was a major step considering her denseness at these sorts of public display of affection.

"I am back, my princess" He whispered back, pulling her up and kissing her right on the mouth, claiming her as his and only his in front of everyone.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. The power couple was still happy and together…oh wait.

Fuuji smirked as he gently lowered Ryoma and directed his attention instead on his long time best friend and conspirator Seiichi Yukimura, a frown marring his face now.

"I guess I should thank you for keeping her occupied while I was away" He spoke, it was more of a mumble really but seeing as how the entire school had shut up just to hang on his words, it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

"No thanks needed. Truth be told, I had fun. Ryoma doesn't disappoint one bit" The captain of the Rikkai tennis team replied, eyes widening at how suggestive his words were.

"I am actually surprised Tezuka allowed you to play tennis with each other in an unofficial match" Fuuji spoke, this time his voice a little louder.

"Hahaha, I am quite surprised myself. I was so sure we were gonners" Yukimura chuckled, his trademark eye smile on his face now.

Faces faulted as the pieces and vague phrases finally meant something. Tezuka himself frowned deeply at this. Ohohoh, did that mean Tezuka had been fooled by Ryoma as well?

"Oh well. Now Syuusuke is back and you can have as many challenging tennis matches as you want again Ryo-chan"

))) HEY~ LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? TRASH IT? REVIEW IT!

IF YOU WANT MORE ONE SHOTS (RATHER THAN MY STORIES E.E) PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE YOU SOME~ ONE ONE SHOT FOR EVERY 10 REVIEWS ) FAIR ENOUGH GUYS?


End file.
